


kill them in one hit (dad time)

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, involuntarily shatter, my bones. my bones, two dads holding hands. two dads holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: jim and tranquil share their first snuggle ups





	kill them in one hit (dad time)

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't for the other peeps in the server that i have actually started caring about these two... thanks

“Hey Trens it’s a nice day do you want to go to the park?” Jimothan asked from the doorway.  
Trencil looked up from the dirt in blank surprise. His hand freezes the grip on the trowel “pardon?”   
“Oh well the weather is rather okay and I thought we could go for a walk there and just-“   
“Ah ahhh excuse me, of course!” Trencil eases himself out and stands.   
“Heh, great. Do you want me to fetch your parasol?”   
“Yes thank you dear.” Trencil walked up to the doorway, “though I suppose I shall freshen myself out of this mud”   
“Yeah, you do that. I’ll be right over.” Jimothan rubbed the back of his neck. 

And of course Trencil dons one of his fancy ruffled collar blouses. Jimothan, a button up.   
The walk was silent save for the occasional remark of a passerby car or animals skittering about.   
With one arm holding onto the parasol and the other around Jimothans shoulders, Trencil was quite enjoying the time and chewed his gum within a slight grin. Now Jimothan here hasn’t felt such contact in such a long time and he was close to melting on the inside. But maintains his composure.   
When they reach the park they both lighten up as they begin chatting about the flavorful nothings of life. Trencil beckons to a shady tree to sit under. 

As they sat down he unwraps from Jimothan only to then press upon him. Lean on him. Lay on him.   
He is snuggling up against him and Jimothan is quietly dying.   
But in a good way..?

Jimothan got instantly KO’ed when Trencil pecked a single soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Jimmy dear?”  
“UUHH HEY HEY HEY HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY?”   
“Is something wrong?”  
“HA HA WHAAAAAAAAHHT? what makes you say that?”   
“Jim.”  
“Yes?” He coughed out.   
“Was that… was that too far?” Trencil moved his body away and sat across in the shadow.   
Jimothan inhaled sharply with a chuckle, “No. No don’t worry. I’m.  
;;;  
Just not used to it. It’s fine thank you really!” He places a hand on Trencils own.   
Trencil puts his other hand on top, “thank you.” He leans back in “is it alright if I kiss you again?”   
It was answered when Jimothan scooted closer and drew his face in with a smile and nod. 

Big gay.


End file.
